


Breakfast in Bed

by LeannieBananie



Series: A Madness Made for Two [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Lazy Sex, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look at the tags and I think you'll put two and two together, but for those who require a summary: Lazy morning sex. 2,100 words of pure smut with a fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissyXS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyXS/gifts), [Mrs_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/gifts).



> Thanks for stopping by! If you're joining us for the first time check out the rest of the series. There's smut, angst, fluff, a shot gun wielding F!SS, some violence, more smut, and of course everyone's favorite mayor! ;) For those who are interested and have been follow these two crazy kids, this takes place the morning after _The Shape Guilt Takes_. 
> 
> For the beginning of this piece "Kisses Down Low" by Kelly Rowland is pretty much required listening.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and I try to respond regularly. Also, holler at me if you see any mistakes!

Jo woke up feeling warm and perfectly content. She stretched slightly, pushing herself up against the wall of heat that was Hancock, before burrowing back under the blankets with a little shudder. Grumbling, he hooked his arm over her waist and pulled her closer, pressing a sloppy kiss to her temple with a sigh.

“S’to early.” He mumbled, even as he slid his hand over her bare hip, playfully snapping the elastic waistband of her panties. Jo hid her grin as he crowded closer, pressing his morning erection against her ass. Under the guise of stretching again she arched her back and rubbed her backside along its length, smirking when he let out stuttering groan. 

“Well if it’s too early then.” Playfully, she went to roll over like she was going back to sleep, only to be roughly hauled against his body with a little growl that sent shivers dancing across her skin. 

“Don’t even fucking think about it.” Hancock warned, nipping at her skin where her neck met her shoulder. Jo tried to act indignant, pinching at his side while he nibbled at her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth. 

“If you’re hungry go get food.” She complained, dropping her head back to the dented pillow. His grin was calculating and wolfish. 

“Alright then.” Alarmed by his willing agreement and abrupt movement, Jo thought he was actually leaving. But then he quickly flipped the blankets back, earning him a shriek of displeasure at the sudden cold. Before she could complain further or cover herself, he had his shoulders wedged between her spread thighs and his hands sliding delicately over her hips. All she could do was sag against the mattress and moan softly as his lips teased her through her underwear. 

“Delicious.” He hummed, the vibrations against her covered clit making her gasp then melt again as warmth pooled between her legs. “Perfect for breakfast.” That earned him a snort of laughter and she felt his lips curve into a smile when he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. He loved feeling the silky skin trembling under his mouth and he chased the sensation upwards with his tongue, punctuating his travels with a gentle nip every now and then. It both tickled and thrilled and soon she was writhing beneath him, panting as white hot need surged through her. 

“Stop talking!” She ordered, lifting her hips in hopes of enticing him to end his teasing. Chuckling, Hancock easily avoided her attempts to draw him in, instead taking his time to discover every inch of aroused flesh on display before him. Bracing himself on an elbow, he traced the edges of her panties, making her squirm against him when he skimmed along her sensitive lips. He knew it was terrible of him, but he loved making her this desperate and needy. It made her bossy, but pliant too, like she would do _anything_ to come. And that was his favorite part; listening to her loud cries as she arched against him, face and body contorted as the pleasure tore her apart and put her back together. It was the most gratifying and humbling experience, made all the sweeter by making her burn for him first. 

Presently Jo couldn’t really agree with him. This was torture, pure and simple. She lay tense on the bed, clutching at the sheets as she ground her hips against air, feeling only the slightest touch on Hancock’s fingers on her skin. 

_Damn him and his love of fucking teasing me to death_ she thought heatedly, followed shortly by, _oh fuck, yes, **right** there._

All thoughts flew from her head when he circled her clit with a determined finger, the sudden jolt of pleasure tore a moan from her throat and made her back bow sharply. Her hips jerked uncontrollably as he worked her relentlessly through her underwear, until her chest heaved and she was begging for him to fuck her. 

“John, _please_. I need you inside me.” Jo barely registered his devilish grin, but she keened in disappointment when he suddenly pulled back. 

“Easy, love. Don’t be so impatient.” His words did nothing to sooth her, in fact they sparked an intense longing that she felt from her head to her toes. She wanted to howl in frustration. She wanted to bite and kick at him and pin him to the bed and take what she needed from him until they were both too satiated to move. But then he quickly stripped her, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. Jo didn’t have enough time to feel embarrassed, because he was shoving apart her thighs and dipping his head to suck her clit into his mouth. 

The first hot touch of his tongue against throbbing flesh made her throw her head back with eyes shut as she cried out, 

“Fuck!” Pausing in his exploration of her sex he cast her knowing grin. 

“I’m working on it love.” This time she did growl in frustration and shoved his head back between her legs. He chuckled, but she didn’t fucking care. Not when his mouth and tongue were worshiping her with complete abandoned, feasting on her swollen flesh and making her soar. Each eager flick of his tongue made her gasp and every time he suckled at her pulsing clit her sheath clenched. Jo clutched at John’s head, so completely focused on the heat assaulting her and the coiling pleasure deep in her belly that she missed him sliding his hands under her ass. 

He held the lush mounds in both hands, propping her up and caressing them with long fingers as he continued to lap at her. Swirling his tongue around her, he carefully slid his fingers along the cleft between her cheeks, barely teasing the rounded globes apart. It drew a sharp inhalation and then an unsteady moan from Jo. Smirking he did it again, not going any further, but stimulating and toying with untouched skin and making her quiver against him. 

Jo had been unprepared for the foreign sweep of his fingers along her ass and even less prepared for her reaction. She blushed when he did it again and everything tightened deliciously in response. It held a forbidden allure that was potent and intoxicating and it aroused her more than she thought possible. The dark sense of anticipation that accompanied the sweet caress heightened her desire until she was drugged on the dual sensation of his fingers and mouth on her body. All it took was the curl of his tongue around her clit and the wicked slide of his tormenting fingers to make her come with a drawn out cry. Her thighs clamped around his head and her hips ground helplessly against his face as merciless, blinding waves of pleasure rolled through her. Gradually they slowed to a luxurious, sinful throb that she felt throughout her entire body. Seemingly spent, Jo sprawled on the bed, eyes closed and limp, but her skin still tingled and sparked with a deep, latent hunger. 

She wanted _more_.

Hancock settled next to her, sliding eager hands over her responsive skin. He nuzzled at her shoulder and tugged gently at her hair, kissing her exposed neck until she stirred, moaning softly. 

“That’s my girl.” He whispered, nudging her until she rolled away from him onto her hip. His body was hard and lean against her own and feeling his cock nestle against her ass reminded her of the illicit slide of his fingers earlier, the contrast making her tremble. Instinctively she pushed back against him, whimpering when his hot length slipped along the divide. 

“Shit. _John_.” Leaning close to her ear he chuckled, his breath dancing over her agitated flesh as he whispered, 

“You like that don’t you.” It wasn’t even a question and all Jo could do was moan weakly and press herself more firmly against him. He rewarded her silent confession by cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples, fueling the lust that burned through her. With unhurried motions Hancock guided his erection between her thighs, her intense arousal making it easy to slide along her slit. Toying with her, he bumping the head of his cock against her clit and teasing her entrance. It gave her the exquisite friction she craved and he had better access to her intimate heat. Deftly taking advantage, he parted her legs and smoothly thrust himself inside of her. 

Jo sobbed at the sudden intrusion, throbbing tightly around him as he gently rocked against her, gradually sinking himself inch by glorious inch into her body. When he was buried deep inside of her he paused, pressing his forehead against the back of her neck, his chest heaving and heart pounding. She mewled and shifted against him, the slight sway of her hips making her slide up and down his length. 

“Oh God you feel good.” His voice was hoarse and broken even to his ears. Groaning he thrust forward to meet her, setting a slow, rhythmic pace that drove them closer edge with every languid drive of his hips. 

Arching her back, Jo pushed back into Hancock, impaling herself on him every time he advanced. His hand grasped at her hip, squeeze the round curve of skin and she interlocked their fingers, desperately seeking an anchor to keep herself from flying apart. Her other hand was wedged between her legs, carefully stroking her overstimulated clit. The pleasure bordered on pain, so her touch was feather light, but she still basked in the sweet bite as it only added her need and brought her that much closer to her peak. 

The build of her second orgasm was leisurely, but earth-shattering; striking every nerve in her body until she ached and begged for release. She was focused on his cock stretching her, filling her, striking some place deep inside of her that made her see stars and feel like she was falling and dying all at the same time. His hips jerked forward roughly and she gasped, clenching and rippling around his shaft as she felt herself tip over the precipice, screaming as she came. 

Hancock slammed himself into her, lost in the sensation of her walls undulating around his cock as she came. It was useless, but he fought off the overpowering pressure of his orgasm, wanting to extend his pleasure as long as possible. Jo made it impossible though, writhing and twisting and moaning sinful praise with every twitch of her inner walls. All her thrashing kept her rocking along his length, drawing out every flare of bliss he felt. Unable to help himself he grabbed her hips and held her against him as he gave into the overwhelming need to come. 

They were both utterly wrecked, panting and laying pressed tightly together, because Hancock had pulled her back against him after slipping from between her legs. The blankets were tangled hopelessly around their legs and the air was cold, making their skin prickle, but they were too content to move and fix it. However, when Jo felt the accompanying wetness against her thighs she squirmed, trying to pull away. Snorting in amusement at her squeamish sensibilities, Hancock laid a restraining hand on her hip. 

“Leave it, we’ll clean up later.” He cajoled, wrapped a strong arm around her waist and nuzzled against the back of her neck. “It’s too cold for you to leave me, I might freeze to death.” She fussed momentarily, turning her head to glare at him in mock frustration, grumbling. 

“It’s not between your legs.” But she settled back into the cradle of his arms, decided to let him have his way this one time. “You owe me.” Chuckled he reached down to yank the covers free, drawing them up over their naked bodies. “What?” 

“Nothing, you’re just adorable.” Jo huffed at him and he could imagine the little frown on her face at his endearment, but she didn’t say anything more just snuggled a little closer and kissed the arm that was acting as her pillow. “I love you Jo.” 

Her heart stuttered, lurched, and skipped a beat at the simple admission. There was a significant difference between knowing someone loved you –and she knew that he did– and hearing it from their own lips. He told her that he loved her with every touch, every kiss, every time he worried about her, but up to this point he had never actually said it. Sometimes the words were important. Trembling slightly she bit her lip and hid a thrilled grin, even as tears pooled in her eyes. 

_Don’t make a big deal out of it Jo._

“I love you too John.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone pointed out that Hancock failed to say "I love you" back during _The Shape Guilt Takes_ and after reviewing my other works I realized he hadn't said it at all! Major fail on my part, but I hope his quiet confession is sweet enough to make up for it.


End file.
